


Buy You a Drink

by thel9stwea699



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thel9stwea699/pseuds/thel9stwea699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a prompt I responded to quite a while ago on tumblr, (when I was in like 8th grade), so be wary that my grammar might not be as good as it would be today. Tumblr link: http://fly-weeabooty.tumblr.com/post/49389491329/i-got-a-prompt-for-a-college-coffee-shop-au-and-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy You a Drink

A young man stands in a coffee shop. No, the coffee shop is not his bedroom, that would just be weird. Instead it’s this college student’s regular hang out. Drinking coffee, leeching off of the free wifi, and updating his blog is the usual routine of this adolescent. What is the name of the young man you ask? He goes by many names: insufferable, blabber mouth, but you may know him as Kankri Vantas.  
Scrolling through his dash on Tumblr, he reblogs posts regarding pertinent matters, leaving lengthy comments in his wake, and not tagging them under a read-more. What a douche. He’s about to tap out yet another page-consuming response when something catches his eye; it’s a photo of a particularly adorable puppy. Do not reblog the puppy, Kankri, this is a serious blog used to fight serious issues. Oh God dammit, you just reblogged it, didn’t you?  
Meanwhile, whilst our favorite turtle-neck wearing justice blogger fights his inner turmoil over cute doges, another young man ambles down the sidewalk. May I just mention that this particular college student is quite handsome, with a rough, yet appealing air about him. A gust of wind ruffles the red and black hair that had managed to evade being plastered with hair gel that morning. Pulling his jacket more tightly around his shoulders, Rufioh Nitram idles his foot steps to peer into the window of a small coffee shop.  
Transitioning once more, a young barista by the name of Meulin Leijon stands behind a counter, contentedly taking orders, making mochas, and chatting with customers. When not doing one of those three things while at work, she spends her time trying to make the boy with the sweater actually take a glance down to the drink beverage he’s guzzling, but alas, he never takes the hint.  
Every day now, for nearly the past two weeks, a quite attractive, if a bit roguish-looking, student has been discretely buying coffee for Mr. Vantas, asking that our feverish romance-addict leave endearing messages on the cup for the small teen to find. However, much to both Meulin’s and the admirer’s disappointment, Kankri is an oblivious little shit. Evidently, he’s under the impression that all the free drinks he’s acquired have been acts of kindness from some anonymous do-gooder, and no matter how many hints the match-maker drops, the social blogger never seems to quite grasp what’s going on.  
Meulin begins to wonder when her partner in crime is going to march his pansy ass in there and confront his crush. Seriously, how hard can it honestly b- oh my goooosshhh is that him? Is that Rufioh in the window? Furiously motioning with her hand, she beckons him in.  
Nice going Nitram, you’ve been spotted, too late to run now. Even if you try, the wild Leijon will pursue her prey, dragging you, kicking and screaming, into the depths of the coffee shop that is her cave. Plan B? There isn’t a plan B Rufioh, now put on your big boy pants and get in there. Dragging his feet and offering a wry smile, the taurus drudges up the steps, inhaling deeply before opening the door to step inside.  
Kankri doesn’t turn his head at the sound of the bell jangling when the door opens, continuing to hack away at his keyboard, the tumblr user’s version of ‘in the zone.’ The barista is the first to act, flashing Rufioh a wide smile, she interrupts the progress of the cancer’s wordy monologue with a small tap on his shoulder. “Excuse me, but purrhaps you would like a refill?” Meulin’s tongue vibrates ever-so slightly against the roof of her mouth, producing a somewhat cat-like “r” sound.  
"Thank you kindly for the offer, but I don’t currently have any money on me." The blogger distractedly gives a dismissive wave of his hand, eager to get back to his writing.  
The leo quickly pounces on the oppurtunity. “Thta’s okay, this nice gentleman,” she gestures to the the teen awkwardly standing by the entrance, “said he’s buying, just for you!” Turning back to Rufioh, Meulin offers yet another beaming smile, accompanied by a ‘I got yo back’ wink.  
Ey, butterfly boy, that’s your cue. He gives a small start when Kankri’s curious gaze burrows into him, but he manages to transition it into a friendly wave. You’ve been hit by, you’ve been struck by, a smooth criminal. Smothering his nervousness with a practiced smile, Rufioh paces onto the scene.  
The cancer watches with interest as Rufioh makes his way next to him. He shares a class with the taller boy, and though they had only ocassionally spoken, the taurus’ face was not easily forgotten. “Hello Rufioh, it’s nice to see you in a setting outside of the classroom. Might I ask why you have so graciously offered to treat me to a second helping of coffee?” He drains the last of his beverage, listening for the other’s response. Well I don’t know dunkass, why don’t you look down at your cup and find out?  
The Nitram gives a small, nonchalant shrug, “Heh, I heard that you like to chill here, so I thought maybe you’d like some company…?” He trails off at the end of his sentence in an almost uncertain manner, a speech pattern common to him.  
A look of interest flashes across Kankri’s features at that. Having Mr. Nitram for company? That was not in any way an unpleasant idea, most certainly not. ” That’s very kind of you. Would you like to have a seat?” A nod indicates the the chair next to him, which Rufioh obligingly settles into. “Also, I’d like to thank you for the drinks.”  
"Drinks…. as in plural?" Confusion spreads across the taurus’ face like wildfire, meanwhile a smirk dominates the cancer’s lips.  
"Yes, of course, or were you not the one who bought for me on all those other ocassions?"


End file.
